


(podfic of) A Work In Progress

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Communication Failure, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's weird to date someone for a month and not kiss them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) A Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Work In Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526922) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Download: [mp3 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5y4wy7aq4jeol2e) (14 MB, 35 minutes) 

Thanks to Dodificus for the fast beta, and cheering me on. Thanks also to Factorielle for going through the podfic with a fine-toothed comb. 

As always, a huge Thank You to Entanglednow for giving permission to record podfics of her wonderful stories. 

*

If you'd rather have all podfics in this series that are out (it's a work in progress), you can find a compilation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510906).

*

 **NOTE:** if you can't get the file to download at mediafire, please comment? Mediafire has marked some of my podfics as "copyrighted" today, without mentioning a DMCA notice or anything like it. As far as I know, I'm not infringing on any copyrights and am covered by fair use: MTV loves fanfic, I doubt they'd file DMCA notices with mediafire. There is no music in the podfics I uploaded to mediafire. There are no sound-effects I didn't produce myself. I'm using audacity to record, which is open source software. I am linking to Entanglednow's fic, and I have their permission to record their fic. I don't know where this "copyrighted" thing comes from.


End file.
